Vacation
by KatieGirl97
Summary: Lily is going on Vacation, to Canada! Will it be as fun as she imagines, or will she have a few surprises?  Lily/James
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys. I was thinking of something to write, but I couldn't really think of anything. I then remembered my vacation last summer, and decided it was perfect. Then this story was born**

"Lily, hurry up! Lily, you have to hurry!" I can hear my mom yell. Our plane leaves in an hour and a half, and I've only just woken up. I run around my room frantically trying to find something to wear. When I was packing yesterday, I forgot to leave out something to wear. This time tomorrow, I'll be in Canada. If that's not far from James Potter then I don't know what is.

James Potter, the biggest annoyance this world has ever seen. The prat that everyday, seems to think it will be funny to ask me out a million times. Usually, I spend the summer at my best friend, Alice Prewett's house. Unfortunately, she lives next door to the dreaded James Potter. So most days in the holiday, we have to see the arrogant toerag.

However this year, my family and I are flying out to Canada. We plan on coming back two days before my school starts, and eight days before Petunia starts. See, we go to different schools because there is something different about me. To understand it though you have to know the whole story.

The summer when I was eleven, I we got some new neighbours, the Snape's. They were and odd family always saying nonsense, never making much sense. I swore once Mrs. Snape came outside in some dirty robes, with a stick and just disappeared. Their son isn't much better, Severus is an odd boy. When I stopped by to welcome them to the neighbourhood he looked down on me. I don't quite know how he did it, because he is quite a bit shorter than me. It was like he was some prince and I'm just a lousy commoner. Then a few weeks later, I found out he was stalking me, because I was a 'witch'. How rude can you get? After I got my Hogwarts letter I realized he was telling the truth and we were inseparable.

Now Petunia didn't accept this as well as everyone else. My parents were proud of me, but she was jealous. She even wrote to Professor Dumbledore asking if she could come. Little did I know, in the years to come, she would refer to me as 'the freak'. In the beginning it was just when it was us. Then in front of my parents, now she calls me it in front of everybody. It's like from the minute Sev talked to us, I was no longer her little sister.

When I actually got to Hogwarts it was like a dream come true. I was learning things I had only imagined. Severus and I weren't quite as close after I got sorted into Gryffindor and him to Slytherin. He was still my best friend, but now I had others, and he had monsters. My world was perfect, with only one problem. His name was James Potter.

From the moment I met him, he was arrogant, mean, and plain stupid. He nicknamed my best friend Snivellus. It was always, "Hey Snivellus." Or "Snivellus watch your ugly head." They were horrible. That's why when he started asking me out in fifth year I declined, every time. He was newly improved, and even more annoying. Not much changed until that fateful day.

Sev and I decided we were going down to the lake. I had to run back to get my coat, because it was quite chilly. When I returned I couldn't find him anywhere so I followed the voices. I arrived to see James Potter, and his equally annoying best friend Sirius Black. I didn't mind his other friends as much. I began to stop disliking Remus after he was made prefect with me. All the patrolling led to many conversations, and with the talking I realized his only major fault was his friends. Peter has always been a pathetic boy. Pathetic, but not overall evil. I have been helping him with charms since first year.

James and Sirius were yelling at Sev, who they had lifted up and turned upside down. I instantly knew I had to do something about it. So I intervened. Then Severus called me the word that he knows kills me inside, Mudblood.

Well that was the end of that friendship.

"Lily Marie Evans, get down here now we are late," Mum yells. Oops I spent all my time reminiscing and I forgot to get dressed. Oh well Canada here I come."

**AN: Sorry I don't know Lily's real middle name. I couldn't find it anywhere. The ones of fanfiction are varied. If anyone knows, please let me know and I'll change it.**

**For anyone that is reading my Mortal Instruments fanfic, I haven't given up, I just let my best friend borrow my copy, and she's a REALLY slow reader. Also i'm sorry this is kinda boring, the first copy was better but then my laptop crashed so, this is what you get.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, wish I did though.

**AN: Sorry my laptop hasn't been working, so I had to get around to taking it to the Mac Store to get it fixed. But now It's all good and I'm ready to get back into fanfiction Enjoy!**

"Alli," James Potter moaned, "I'm going to be gone before Lily gets here this summer. How will she cope without me here? It's going to be terrible!"

"James let's not be ridiculous, she's not even going to be in England." Alice Smith told her obsessed neighbour. James didn't seem comforted by this, in fact he seemed worse.

"Not going to be in England? Then where's she going to be?" He got even more high pitched and annoying, "She won't have you to watch her while Padfoot and me are in Canada?" Even though Alice wasn't Lily, she really wanted to correct his bad grammar. "What will she do without me?" Now he was just being melodramatic, and Alice couldn't handle melodramatic, she has a date with Frank later. "Why don't you just write a letter to her saying goodbye and you'll her miss her and all that?" She suggested while thinking something along the line of, at least then I won't have to hear it. "Where are you even going?"

James thought this was a really good answer, so after replying a quick "Canada" to Alice he raced home. Once in his room, he found he didn't quite know what to say. After many mistakes,(his bedroom floor is the evidence of his 'mistakes') he decided on something short and sweet.

Hey Lils,

It's James here. I was just writing to let you know that I'll be on vacation all summer.

Please write Back!

Have a nice Summer!

Love James

At least that's what it said before James left to eat dinner. Little did he know as he innocently, more like ravenously, ate his dinner, Sirius had different ideas. After dinner, he hurried up ready to send the letter to Lily. He called his owl Rose, down to his room, and gave her directions to Lily. Unknowingly he just sent off a completely different letter.

**AN: I know that was terribly short, but I am dead tired! If you have any ideas for what Sirius should have written then please tell them to me! As always thanks for reading, and please review. Feel free to be as harsh as you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: K so nobody replied, I was a little sad but I realized it wasn't my best work. And I have even more excuses (sorry) my teachers hate me so I've had tons and tons of homework, and my best friend is having a little bit of drama, so I know it's been awhile but finally here's more.

Canada was huge! After an exhaustingly long flight from Heathrow Airport we arrived in Vancouver. We were going to stay here for a few days, until we rented a car.

Stepping of the plane, I realized it was raining, just like home. We hailed a taxi to take us to our hotel. The scent of cigarettes flooded out into the fresh air as the driver opened the door. Well this will be pleasant. The views though, were great. Coming from a little town, the crowds bustling around, and all the signposts were new to me. When we grew up Petunia can have Privet Drive. Who'd want to live in such a boring place for the rest of your life. I want to go out and do something with my life, not sit at home and be a housewife. Yes, I'll leave that to my dear old sister.

Dumbledore had contacted me at the beginning of summer asking me to join some elite defence against Voldemort. He said he needs all the healers he can get. Yeap, a healer is what I'll be. Just the right amount of danger to keep life exciting, but not so much that I'm risking my life everyday like the Auror fools. No, they aren't really fools, but James Potter is, and Sirius Black.

I yawn loudly, so loudly that even the driver looks in the mirror, I hope we are there soon. Just as I think that we make an abrupt turn into the driveway for a rickety old building. Petunia gasps and I know she won't like it, but I think it has character. If you look at it clearly, it's actually beautiful. Just don't try telling her that.

"Daddy," I can hear her whine. Gosh she's such a brat when she doesn't get what she wants. A cute bellboy comes and grabs my suitcase. I blush at Petunia's face. With her jaw hanging down that low It accents her gorgeous horsey figure. She shuts up immediately, as if someone cast a silencing charm on her, and flutters her eyelashes awkwardly. I roll my eyes mentally, oh no not again.

Getting even closer to the building, you could see roses in hanging baskets by the door. Roses are my favourite flower, nobody figures cause well my name is Lily. The only person that noticed was the one person I wish didn't, Potter. When I had climbed the long windy path to the door, I looked back and waited. My dad was having trouble finding Canadian money, in his wallet of only pounds. In the end he just flicked a 50 at him and started jogging to catch up. Petunia was switching between looking at the hotel in distaste, and flirting with the cute but uninterested boy in front of her.

After Dad made the arrangements, I was shown to my room, I had to share with Petunia, eww. She was complaining AGAIN, so Dad just told her, "First you didn't want to camp and now this isn't good enough for you? It's just for a few days, and then we're going to the next stop, you can have your own room there.

I set out unpacking, deciding that I wasn't going to let the old horse bother me, when an owl swooped in. I ignored her screams as I coaxed the all to familiar looking owl to me with treats.

_Dear Lily,_

_The summer won't be the same without you, though I am glad I get to spend some time with Frank. I can't believe he finally asked me out, took him long enough. He just came in as I was writing and told me to send his hello, so HI! I miss you already, and it looks like I'm not the only one. The oh-so-handsome James Potter has been asking after you. He's worried that you will miss him when he's on vacation. Anyway I love you, write back soom._

_Love Alice_

Lily smiled at the letter, but frowned when she came to the part about James, he would never give up. Wait James, when did I start referring to him as that in my head? Whatever, it can't matter too much. Now to write a reply, she hurriedly grabbed parchment and a pen, it would have to do.

_To Ali,_

_I miss you too! Though you didn't quite say it! :) Ooh, so what does Franky have planned? I bet it will be great, he really loves you, you know. HI FRANK! Ja- _(scratched out marks) _Potter is going on vacation? Dang, I chose the wrong year to go to Canada. Petunia is being a horse's arse again, pitching a fit about the hotel until she saw this really hot boy. Hmm I might have fun all the way over here, with J- _(more scratched out marks) _Potter all the way across the pond*. Now I can actually talk to a boy without him being scared off. Got to finish unpacking. Give my love to your mum, okay? Love you too, have fun with Frank_

_Love Lily_

Petunia had finished, and was now flicking through the channels making rude comments about the programs. No more that ten minutes later I got another owl, one who looked extremely warn out, like it had flown all the way from England, but no one would be that stupid, would they? ...

"POTTER!"

**AN:*My cousin says that too :)**

**Well hope you guys like this better. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE SEND ME SUGGESTIONS WITH MODIFICATIONS SIRIUS COULD HAVE MADE!**

**Or at least review :) 3**


End file.
